


Happy Birthday! - OH MY GOD!

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Gen, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a prompt of “Happy Birthday!- OH MY GOD!” (TFW should be involved ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday! - OH MY GOD!

Warnings: Reader forced to work on their birthday, other than that just fluff

Fic:

“Good morning!” you greet the guys as you head into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Cas answers, awkwardly avoiding your gaze.

“Hey,” Dean says, sipping his coffee and reading a newspaper.

“Hey,” Sam echoes, typing furiously on his lap top.

You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but you definitely had expected a little more than that; it was your birthday after all. Shrugging your shoulders, you head over to the coffee maker and pour yourself a mug before taking a seat next to Sam. Leaning over, you try to see what Sam is doing, but he turns his computer screen away, making sure you can’t see.

“I have something to take care of,” Cas says, quickly flying away.

“So, last night, Sam and I found a new case we need to work on,” Dean announces.

“Care to share any details?” you ask.

“It’s sort of, um, personal,” Sam says.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees, “We both think it would be better if you stayed here.”

“Ok …” you say, “Can I at least ask what kind of monster you’ll be hunting or when you’ll be back?”

“No!” they both answer quickly.

“Fine, it’s a secret, whatever,” you say, holding your hands up in defeat.

“We need you to take care of a few things while we’re gone,” Sam tells you.

“Yeah, there are a bunch of weapons that need to be cleaned and put away,” Dean says.

“And the library is a complete mess,” Sam adds.

“Can you take care of that for us while we’re gone?” Dean asks.

“Sure,” you tell them, “I guess I have nothing better to do today so why not?”

“You’re the best, you know that?” Dean questions with a smile.

“I don’t know what we’d do without you,” Sam adds.

“You’d have to clean up your own toys. Oh no, what a tragedy,” you tease.

“Ok, we’ve got to go,” Dean says to Sam.

“Take care of that for us, yeah?” Sam asks.

“Ok Mom, geez, let me finish my coffee first,” you tell him. You weren’t sure why he was being so pushy about it. The boys take off, leaving you to your own devices. Since you had the bunker to yourself, you decide to take a nice long shower and blast your favorite music through the whole bunker. It wasn’t often that you got to have any alone time and you were going to take full advantage. At least you’d get one birthday treat today.

When you finally get around to cleaning up the weapons room, you’re shocked by what you see. It looked like a war zone in there. Weapons were all out of place, some of them dirty. Whatever case the boys were working on must have put them in a panic. Maybe they were rushed to find a certain weapon and in their hurry, they’d left everything in a mess.

You make reasonable time cleaning and organizing the weapons. Everything had a place so it wasn’t hard to put things back. The weapons that needed cleaning took a little longer, but it still wasn’t so bad, compared to other things. When the weapons room is cleaned up, you head to the library.

If you thought the weapons room was a mess, the library was a nightmare. Either the boys had gone on a rampage or maybe a twister had blown through; either way, Sam wasn’t lying when he said the room was a complete mess. You’d never seen anything like this and you were shocked that Sam would let the library get into such a state. What sort of hunt could lead to all of this chaos?

Sighing, you get to work. You straighten files and organize books before you begin placing things back on the shelves. All you could think was that Sam and Dean better have a good reason for this.

“Finally,” you whisper to yourself, resting your arms on one of the library tables and placing your forehead against them. You weren’t sure what time it was, but you were getting hungry. Standing back up and stretching, you head towards the kitchen, planning out what you were going to make.

As you get closer, you notice a shadow and it sets you on guard. You hadn’t expected Sam, Dean, or Cas to be back, not after the way they had left this morning. They also hadn’t told you about any visitors. Getting even closer, you can hear soft whispers and clattering.

“Shit,” you hear a voice say, “I think Y/N’s coming.”

“What the Hell is going on?” you ask as you round the corner, ready for a fight.

“Uh, surprise!” Sam says weakly as you take in the sight before you.

“Happy Birthday!” the rest of the group shouts before they begin singing the song. Sam, Dean, and Cas were there of course, but so were all your other friends, everyone you would’ve wanted at your party was there. The table was piled with presents, beside them sat a birthday cake and since Dean was involved, there was also a pie. They had set up streamers and balloons, though you could tell they weren’t totally ready for you to see it yet. It didn’t matter to you though, just the fact that they remembered was enough.

“OH MY GOD!” you say happily as you realize the boys had been trying to distract you so they could set up a surprise party.

“Hey, watch it,” Chuck says, “I’m right here!”

“Sorry,” you laugh before looking to Sam, Dean, and Cas, “Thank you guys. I thought you forgot.”

“Pft, never!” Dean says, pulling you into a tight hug.

“Sorry about the mess we left you with though,” Sam says, taking his turn to hug you.

“We told Cas to set up a distraction and that was what he came up with,” Dean says.

“Don’t blame me,” Cas grumbles, making you laugh, “You didn’t have any better ideas.”

“Cas had to take off this morning before he spoiled the surprise,” Dean says with a smirk, making fun of the angel.

“So that’s why you flew off in a hurry,” you summarize, “I wondered about that.” You pull Cas into a tight hug and thank him for not ruining the surprise.

“Had these bloody morons told me what they were planning ahead of time, I could’ve distracted you with something a little more enjoyable,” Crowley says, making you roll your eyes as you give him a hug too. Each of your friends takes their turn hugging you, several of them making comments about Team Free Will being a bunch of morons for making you work on your birthday.

“Thank you guys,” you say to the group, “All of you, really, this is awesome!”

“I say it’s time to get this party started,” Dean says, “So, which first, cake or presents?”


End file.
